Vicios
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: En la opinión de Victoria, hay dos razones por las que ser un vampiro no es tan terrible como todo el mundo piensa. Reto Palabras para el recuerdo, foro LOL. Sangre.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sino de SM.**

**Claim: Básicamente Victoria/James, pero incluye una OFC.**

**Advertencia: Lemon femslash (insinuaciones directas) y het. Uso de imágenes sangrientas (no sé que otra cosa esperaban luego de que he coronado a _Macbeth _como mi tragedia favorita, y ya todos sabemos lo sangrienta que es)**

**Summary: **_En la opinión de Victoria, hay dos razones por las que ser un vampiro no es tan terrible como todo el mundo piensa._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león. **

**Palabra: Sangre.**

**Originalmente iba a usar la palabra para un Jasper/Bree pero luego de pensarlo mucho y hacer algunos paralelismos con el Sam/Ruby (que nada que ver, excepto por el uso de sangre xD) cambié de idea, además, esto me gustó más. **

* * *

_Drink this blood and we'll become immortal, baby. This love, is breaking the one last bond._

_"Immortal" - The Rasmus_

**Vicios**

Ser vampiro no es ni la mitad de terrible de lo que alguna vez supuso. Implica una gran condena porque es dependiente de su sed, pero en cambio, puede disfrutar muchos aspectos que siendo humana jamás hubiera podido disfrutar igual.

La sexualidad, por ejemplo.

Viviendo en su época había sido educada para distinguir entre la moralidad y la, en su opinión, mal llamada 'inmoralidad', se reía sólo de imaginar la expresión en el rostro de su tan conservadora madre si supiera lo que hacía, posiblemente le hubiera dado un infarto, ahora quizás se estaría revolcando en su tumba, francamente a Victoria le daba lo mismo. Ahora era cuando realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

La había visto a lo lejos, en una fiesta, riendo y exponiendo el cuello, inadvertidamente, al hacerlo. Le había llamado la atención el olor, era cítrico, como a naranja, aunque si el viento soplaba en otra dirección más bien parecía arrancarle un cierto olor a flores, a lavanda quizás. Había visto la piel blanca y sonrojada y había sentido su boca secarse y casi habría podido estar segura de en que momento sus ojos se le habían oscurecido.

Además la chica en cuestión era bastante guapa, tenía el tipo de cuerpo de porrista, piernas largas, busto firme, manos y brazos delgados, un hermoso rostro y cabello rubio cenizo. Siendo vampira, podía ser objetiva respecto a los canones de belleza y no le importaba reconocer la belleza de otra mujer, ni mucho menos, de disfrutar el cuerpo que inevitablemente habría de destrozar.

Siendo vampira, podía darse el lujo de querer jugar con su víctima antes de matarla.

Tal y como lo suponía, la chica no era ni por asomo una virgen, seguro, aquella habría sido su experiencia con otra 'mujer' pero hey, había tenido la posibilidad de experimentar antes de morir. En ese aspecto Victoria pensaba, con bastante sorna, que era una 'persona' demasiado amable. Y en todo caso, estaba bastante segura de que ella no había sido la única que había disfrutado de las caricias prodigadas por dedos frios que bajaban y se deslizaban por debajo de las capas de ropa hasta rozar los senos y luego más abajo.

Estaba segura de que medio condado había sido capaz de escuchar a la chica humana correrse luego de que Victoria hubiera hecho todo lo que sabía con ella. Era bonita, cierto, pero de verdad, de verdad, Victoria estaba sedienta.

El grito de placer se torno uno de agonía mientras la vampira de cabello rojo mordía sin piedad la yugular, en donde antes el pulso se había sentido de forma tan fuerte como si hubiera ahí metido un tambor. Con sus fuertes manos, Victoria prácticamente prensó el cuerpo contra la pared, exhibiendo una sonrisa cruel y burlona, por supuesto, cuando hubo acabado.

Hilillos de sangre aún corrían de unas heridas que la chica tenía en el estómago, donde la vampira le había encajado con cierta saña las uñas, manchando el uniforme y el pasto, así como los ladrillos que la rodeaban. Cuando las gotas caían iban a dar a un charco, formado recién con las lluvias del día anterior, a Victoria le gustó la forma en que una simple gota cambiaba el color del agua y permaneció ahí contemplando el espéctaculo por varios mintuos antes de repasar con la mirada lo que quedaba de la que quizás hubiera sido la reina de su graduación.

Victoria no se inmutó cuando distinguió el sonido del pasto quebrándose.

- Eso ha sido - James se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza como si pretendiera buscar un adjetivo correcto, observó con desdén el cadáver y sonrió - absolutamente sexy.

- ¿Sexy es lo mejor que se te ocurre? - se burló Victoria encarándolo con una ceja alzada en señal de desafío.

- Sexy es la única cosa no obscena que se me ocurre. Porque, ¿sabes?, yo particularmente disfruté todo lo que hiciste y bastante - la jaló hacia él y susurró en el oído de Victoria cosas que la hicieron sonreír y que hubieran escandalizado a cualquiera.

- Gracias.

- Aunque me hubiera encantado que me invitaras... - arrastró la última palabra con un dejo de fingida desilusión por no haber sido tomado en cuenta, antes de presionar a Victoria contra el mismo muro donde seguía el cadáver.

- Ungh

El gemido se formó en sus labios mientras James deslizaba sus manos hacia la ropa y la tiraba sin contemplaciones, desgarrando la blusa que Victoria llevaba puesta y que había acabado salpicada de sangre, exponiendo el torso desnudo de la vampira antes de inclinarse para morder uno de los pálidos senos perfectos. Victoria echó la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que el muro dio una pequeña sacudida tal y como si hubiera ocurrido un temblor. Con su brazo golpeó el muro para expresar todo lo que sentía ante tal 'ataque' y sólo abrió los ojos para ver con curiosidad su mano manchada con la sangre de la humana, pues el puño había ido a aterrizar sobre las heridas.

La sonrisa cruel y de cierto modo retorcida que Victoria amaba de James se volvió más pronunciada mientras enterraba los dedos en las heridas de la humana y embarraba la sangre sobre la piel de Victoria creando un claro contraste entre el blanco y el rojo. Arrancó entonces la falda que ella llevaba y sin mayor contemplación enterró los dedos en la entrepierna de la vampira ganándose un rosario de frases que iban de maldiciones a gritos extasiados. Sin retirar su mano, se las ingenió para bajar el rostro hasta donde estaba la sangre y comenzó a mordisquear y a lamer alternadamente.

- Era muy dulce - comentó y gruñó mientras Victoria le clavaba las uñas en lo que podía alcanzar de su espada. - Demasiado para mi gusto, pero, tu sabor ayuda bastante.

- ¡Deja de jugar, coño! - gritó la vampira, en extremo frustrada.

- Hubiera estado bien - siguió diciendo James, esta vez sacando y metiendo los dedos a mayor velocidad haciéndola estremecerse - que fuese una vírgen. Dicen que todas las vírgenes sangran en su primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

Aún en el estado en que estaba Victoria recordó, por supuesto, recordó el día en que había conocido a James, porque posteriormente se había acostado con él y él además de llevarse su virginidad (la frase se le antojaba realmente ridícula y cursi, pero en ese momento, siendo jóven e inocente, se lo había creído) la había mordido, dejándola abandonada y sola durante algún tiempo que habían resultado ser dos días, porque cuando había despertado, al tercero, ya convertida en una vampira, lo había encontrado sentado a su lado con expresión calculadora.

Entonces ella se había abalanzado sobre él, producto de un cierto resentimiento o una terrible urgencia, no sabía bien cual, James la había dejado y en algún punto, en algún intermedio entre el momento en que sus manos pálidas y frías le habían tratado de estrangular y aquel en queatención, un movimiento afuera había capturado su atención, Victoria había sentido sed.

James se había reído de su expresión confundida y luego, haciendo la imitación del caballero que francamente no era, la había dejado ver mientras seducía y luego mataba a una humana y le ofrecía a ella el primer trago.

- No te acostumbres a ello - le había dicho mientras ella bebía de forma desesperada la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

En cuanto había secado a la chica y había arrojado el cadáver lejos de ella, James la había besado y había lamido la sangre que manchaba a la entonces neófita. Después Victoria aceptaría que lamer la sangre que manchaba, a propósito, el cuerpo de James, era lo más cercano a tenerlo dentro de ella moviéndose rítmicamente, lo más cercano a la sensación que podría producir un orgasmo. Reconocía en la sangre un vicio innegable. En el sabor metálico, en la sensación caliente, en la forma en que la sangre se deslizaba por su garganta y la hacía necesitar de más.

Y aún con todo, si tuviera que hacer un balance, debía admitir que el sexo con James era exactamente igual de satisfactorio.

Desde entonces estaban juntos, como compañeros de sangre, sexuales o como se prefiera, aunque por supuesto, a ninguno de los dos de importaba compartir al otro con un tercero, siendo este un humano, porque después del sexo comenzaba lo que para muchos hubiera podido considerarse una orgía de sangre con dos 'personas'.

- S-si, oh, ngh, no puedo... ¡maldita sea!

Para ese punto, James ya había dejado de usar sus dedos y ya había dejado de presionarla contra la pared, habían caído sin ceremonias sobre el suelo y el vampiro había decidido que se sentía lo suficientemente generoso como para dejar que Victoria lo montara, aunque, claro, la verdad era que le gustaba ver como su cuerpo se movía con cada sacudida y le gustaba poder aferrarla de las caderas, aunque sólo fuera para torturarla al no dejar que se moviera.

Para ese momento también, ya había hecho que Victoria se corriera un par de veces y se habían puesto a desgarrar el cadáver a base de extracciones antes de que la sangre acabara por coagularse. Habían hecho bastantes cosas, embarrarse y lamerse la sangre mutuamente era la más usual, particularmente cuando Victoria le practicaba un oral que en sí mismo era capaz de matar a un humano por la forma tortuosa en que usaba la lengua y los dientes para recorrer la extensión y las manos para jugar con los testículos, hasta lograr que el vampiro se corriera.

Cuando finalmente el orgasmo los sacudió, ambos gritaron y Victoria se dejó caer en el césped, contemplando el cielo oscuro sobre ellos.

- Es una lástima - susurró James, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué cosa? - ella tampoco lo miraba, pero en su voz estaba escrita la curiosidad.

- Que el traje de porrista quedase arruinado - explicó el vampiro contemplando el cadáver ya destrozado yaciendo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. - Te hubieras visto, obscenamente bien.

- Sí, que mal - dijo Victoria en tono de falsa condescendencia. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron. - Pero siempre podemos encontrar más porristas.

- Lo sé.

Pero aquella noche no van en busca de una nueva porrista, sino que permanecen ahí, horas infinitas, follando como si fuera lo único que pueden hacer siendo vampiros, ignorando que están dentro de un cementerio, ignorando todo, excepto la necesidad que tienen del otro.

Siempre es lo mismo, sexo y sangre, los típicos vicios de cualquiera que fuese como ellos, pero cuando los combinaban, bueno, esa era la parte que a Victoria más le gustaba. La parte que le recordaba porque le gustaba tanto ser precisamente lo que era.

Una vampiro.


End file.
